


A Dream to Bare Alone

by Jeneeness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneeness/pseuds/Jeneeness
Summary: Victor Nikiforov has angered very powerful, malicious people, as he investigates the startling disappearance of longtime friend, Christophe Giacometti. Numerous attempts on his life are thwarted by a reliable organization, determined to protect victims of meaningless violence. When all other options are exhausted, one man steps into is life, and with a surprising twist if fate, changes his life forever.tumblr: le-baka-chan.tumblr.com/YOI: doavictuuridance.tumblr.com/





	A Dream to Bare Alone

**Author's Note:**

> An official intro to my chapter fic, inspired by my own writing, "If You Leave Now" that I wrote as a oneshot for Vityaweek2017. I was asked to continue the story, so here I am. Since the one shot was a quick overview and ended, this will take a bit of backtracking, and I'm adding a few more exciting elements.  
> Also, not pretending I know anything about gun science, or law enforcement. The beauty of fanfiction, I make it up, it is law.  
> Enjoy!

Victor pored over numerous pieces of evidence into the night, desperate to find his dear friend alive. Yakov couldn’t give him the case of missing Christophe Giacometti in good conscience, due to their close ties, so he made Victor assistant detective. At the best of times, Victor was calm, collected, even now he pushed his emotions aside, boiling just beneath the surface of a stoic expression.

“There are people who want to stall the investigation, Vitya, I don’t want you here alone,” Yakov admitted, leaning onto his doorway, “Go home.”

“I’ll only be a few hours more, Yakov,” Victor leaned back rubbing his eyes.

Yakov grumbled, “How many times have I heard that from you?”

“I promise,” Victor flashed a smile.

Yakov huffed, “That too. Lock up.”

Victor has been on the force long enough to be able to handle himself to a reasonable degree. If there were a safe place to be, was it not at the police station?  Hours dragged on, and he had not made any progress beside a more recent location of Christophe, but as more time slipped away from him, the trail was growing colder. Another detective, Stephane, led the investigation and understood how close they were, but warned Victor of growing obsessive and letting emotions blind him. Sometimes listening to his advice got old. He groaned loudly, taking advantage of being alone in the office. Suddenly, a glint of light pierced his eye, “Ah,” he rubbed at it, everything crashed around him.

“Get down!”

All in one moment, his computer screen went black, a hole smoking from the front, and a body crashed into him. Victor rubbed his arm, taking most of the blow from his arm until the figure, a woman, hastily lifted him to his feet.

“Move, Nikiforov! Stay away from the-”

Another bullet, straight through her head.

Victor fell backward, eyes widening at the body, as blood pooled slowly around her cranium. He was going to die here. The phone rang. “Go to fucking voicemail,” he muttered as he crawled on his hands and knees to the window. Two bullet holes. Stay away from the windows, were her last words. The voicemail picked up, playing the message, and Yakov’s frantic Russian, over the speaker.

“Vitya! Stephane is dead! You need to get out now! They don’t have many people if you’re phone line is still intact! Get out! I have people coming!”

Suddenly, everything was black. His light had gone dark, the lights in the hallway, gone. Only the moonlight lit his demise now. Victor cocked his gun, and searched his drawer for a flashlight, not daring to lift more than his arm to search it. He stood with his back to the wall, his gun in his right hand, flashlight under it in his left. Ducking under the window, he began to approach the door. When his hand touched the door to open it, he heard a noise. His eyes darted up, lighting the ventilation vent with his light, his gun pointing with it.

“I’m here to help, don’t shoot.”

“Show me your hands,” Victor demanded.

“We don’t have time, if I jump down, I’ll be dead too. My associate will distract the shooter while you climb up, come quickly.”

“It’s not her, I hope,” Victor referred to the body on the floor. A light emitted from the vent scanning the floor.

“Damn it. No, but we don’t lose people very often. We can’t lose what’s left of us, we have to move now.”

“Definitely not. You must think I’m stupid. If I see your face, I’m shooting.” Victor flinched as a piece of plastic hit the ground at his feet. Without taking the light off the vent, he picked it up, a badge. Masumi Sayo.

“Would I tell you who I am if was trying to kill you, I’ll explain on the way, they’re moving in, we have to go now!”

“Alright.” As soon as he spoke, gunshots rang from the entrance.

“Hurry, move!”

One hand reached down, as Victor pushed his desk under it, heaving him up, crawling through the darkness. It was then he learned exactly what he had fallen in. The association that had kidnapped Christophe killed Stephane to stall the investigation, and had hoped to eliminate Victor simultaneously. The operation the man accompanying him was to protect him, unfortunately his associates were not able to get to Stephane in time. This was the first assassination attempt of many, and Victor's life was never the same.

 

“If they want me dead, that means they fear the investigation will succeed! We must be on the right trail,” Victor shouted, eliminating all privacy Yakov had intended for this meeting.

Yakov touched his fingertips together, attempting to maintain calm where Victor was not, “I will not lose officers over this. I’m sorry, Vitya, Chris is not coming back. I’m declaring a cold case.”

Victor’s voice began in a whisper, he started again, “I won’t stop looking. Case or not.”

“Can you do what I tell you, just this once? It’s going to kill you, and if you’re using resources for personal gain, you know what I’ll have to do,” Yakov sighed, “Be reasonable.”

“Be reasonable,” Victor repeated, chuckling darkly. Reaching into his pocket, he tossed his badge onto the desk, sliding to a stop in front of Yakov, “How’s this for reasonable? I quit.”

Yakov’s eyes widened, “Vitya, please.”

Victor plastered a smug smile onto his lips, as he carefully set his gun, and the rest of the station’s property onto the desk, “Do svidaniya, Yakov. It’s been a pleasure working with you,” and with that Victor left and never looked back.

 

“Should I try to be more interesting if people are watching me,” Victor called to the window.

“What are you playing at, Victor? It’s almost like you want someone to waltz in here and kill you,” A woman walked into his house from the window.

“What part of death should scare me, hm?”

“A smart man doesn’t fear death, but it is a fool that does nothing to preserve life.”

“Beautifully said,” Victor praised, “Who said that?”

“Me. My name is Katsuki Mari. I’m here to protect you, if you’ll listen.”


End file.
